That Butler, That Reaper
by TheGirlWhoDreams01
Summary: Ciara Freestone is a reaper. A rogue reaper. When she comes across the Phantomhive manor, she thinks of her safety and makes her allegiance to the demon Butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Now his sidekick for all eternity, she must make sure that Ciel Phantomhive will be safe. But she begins to fall for Sebastian Michaelis, who is doing the same to her.
1. That Butler, Prologue

_**That Butler, Prologue**_

* * *

It was raining. The black and grey clouds made the day look like night, so the head of the Phantomhive house had nothing to go out for. There was no urgent business, no partners to meet up with and discuss business and no parties to attend. Ciel sat in in his chair in his tidy office, reading papers and information when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." He called out, not looking up. He heard the door open and a cart being wheeled silently, stopping at his desk.

"Good afternoon sir, I have brought you some Earl Grey tea and a slice of Victoria Sponge." A smooth voice spoke. Ciel looked up, his one uncovered eye looking at his butler.

Sebastian Michaelis put the plate down silently on the desk, then started pouring out some tea. His black hair partially covering his blood red eyes, but not fazing him over his current job. He smiled his usual crooked smirk and he bowed slightly when he was done, the tray being held close to him.

"There is no other jobs for the others to do my lord. Baldroy has nothing to cook, as I have seen to that already. Mey-Rin has, finally, finished the cleaning and Finnian cannot go outside, due to the weather." Ciel hmmed slightly to himself and set the papers down, picking up the tea and taking a sip.

"Then the rest of the day they can do as they please, I have more urgent things to sort, than their entertainment." Ciel said in a serious tone, the one where people listened, knowing not to mess around.

Sebastian smiled his crooked smile and bowed once more, "Of course, my Lord." He stood straight and as he placed the tray on the cart, they both heard a loud and banging knocks on the door.

"Who would be out in this weather?" Sebastian asked, leaving the cart and walking out the room. Ciel was interested too, as he stood, abandoned his work and followed his butler. They both reached the door, Sebastian opening it to find a woman before them, who was out of breath. She was tall and slim, but slightly shorter than Sebastian. She had bright yellow eyes, blonde bob and a bleeding cut on her right cheek. Her clothes were stained and muddy and even had blood on it.

"Please let me in, please!" The woman exclaimed. Sebastian looked to his master, who nodded, and opened the door wider. The woman ran in and shut the door quick, leaning against it and taking a few deep breaths.

"Excuse me miss, but what is-" Sebastian started asking but cut himself off as the woman looked up. They both glared at each other and then Sebastian said, "Reaper." The woman growled back, "Demon." She launched at Sebastian, punching him in the face. The butler recovered quickly and ducked low on her next punch, kicking her low and knocking her down. Sebastian stood as the woman coughed, staying on the floor.

"Now, my Lord, any orders." Sebastian said, straightening his waistcoat. Ciel took off his eye patch and the purple seal on his eye glowed as he gave his order. "I order you Sebastian, restrain this woman and explain to me what she is." Sebastian bowed his head and grabbed the woman by her arms, holding her tight so she wouldn't escape. Ciel stared at the woman before her, as Sebastian started talking, "This, my lord, is what they call a reaper." Ciel was taken aback slightly, "As in, the grim reaper?" He asked.

"If you let me talk." The woman said, stopping both of them. Ciel nodded and the woman sighed, then started explaining. "My name is Ciara Freestone. I am, as your demon has said, a reaper. I reap dying souls and look at they lives, to decide if they should live or die. However, I'm...I'm a rogue reaper." Ciara said. Ciel looked confused, but Sebastian spoke and sounded pretty understood, explaining for his master. "I heard about a rogue reaper. Fifty years ago, a reaper killed twenty six humans who were not meant to die and then killed five reapers. That rogue reaper was meant to be judged, but vanished and never heard of since."

"Yeah, that was all me." Ciara spoke up. Ciel waved his hand and Sebastian released her, picking up the eye patch and tying it around Ciel's head. "Why did you do all that?" Ciel asked, Sebastian taking a small step back. "I was bored that night. I was annoyed. So many people were annoying me and then I heard someone trying to talk to me, it made me even more annoyed, so I killed him. It...it was amazing. So I did it again, and again, and again. The killing was beautiful but the other reapers found out, so they tried to restrain me, but I didn't want to be found out, so I killed them. Since that day, I have been running for my life."

Sebastian then asked, "Where is your scythe?" Ciara smirked and grabbed behind her, to reveal a sword that became visible. "I have managed the power to make my scythe turn invisible." Sebastian at first looked shocked, but then quickly looked impressed, watching the reaper sheathe her sword.

Ciara then knelt down before the head of the Phantomhive, "Please, I need your help. You have a demon who looks like he will do anything for you. Let me work for you, anything, just help me, they seemed to find me easier by the day." Ciel looked to Sebastian and spoke, "Well, have any ideas?" Sebastian looked to his lord, then smiled that smile and nodded.

"But of course sir, what kind of butler would I be if I didn't have one." He then walked to Ciara, and knelt opposite her. "There have been rumours a very, very few reapers making a alligance with a demon for all eternity, to stand side by side together, to help the demon if they are ever bonded in a contract with a human. That reaper will also bear the mark the demon has, to show they allegiance and trust." Sebastian took of his glove with his teeth, to reveal his seal on his hand. "Do you accept?" He asked.

Ciara looked at Sebastian first, then at his unique mark, the one that was known famously as his. Then at Ciel, who was silent but stared at the demon and reaper. After a moment of silence, Ciara finally spoke up, "I accept. I will bind my allegiance to you always, Sebastian. To help you with souls when they are in a contract with you. To protect Ciel Phantomhive, to serve side by side with you, always."

Sebastian smiled and stood, offering his un-gloved hand and helping Ciara up. They then stood, hands clasped as Sebastian spoke, his eyes glowing pink and the lobby growing dark. "I, Sebastian Michaelis, will bind with the reaper before me, Ciara Freestone. Who was be my helper, always beside me and baring my mark for all time." The room shook but the three didn't flinch. Sebastian's shadow grew longer and then enveloped Ciara. She started to feel a twinge and then gasped, falling to her knees as the back of her neck burnt as it was on fire. As the room started to still, the reaper blacked out.

* * *

When Ciara awoke, the rain had stopped but was still cloudy. She clutched her head and let out a low moan, noticing how her cut was cleaned and healed. She then looked round, to see she was in a room, but was bare. The door opened and walked in Sebastian, holding clothing. Ciel stayed by the door and spoke, "Did it work Sebastian?" The butler placed the clothes on the bed and nodded, "Yes sir, however, it is quite obvious." Sebastian helped Ciara up and turned her around, the seal on the back of her neck. Ciara touched it and turned to Sebastian, "How will I hide it?" She asked.

Sebastian held out a choker and smiled widely. "We will wait outside while you change." He said. Ciara took the choker and watched as they both left the room, shutting the door. They stood outside and after five minutes, Ciel turned to his butler, "How do I know her seal will work?"

"Just command and order but say her name sir." Sebastian replied. Ciel looked from him to the door, then ordered, "Ciara, I order you to open the door!" There were a few seconds of silence and then the door slowly opened to reveal a clean Ciara. She wore black heels, skin coloured tights, thigh length black pencil skirt, white shirt, black tie and a black tail coat. She put on the chocker and the outfit was complete. "You will be, from this day forward, my protector. You will be Sebastian's sidekick, you will obey my orders, do you understand?" Ciel asked sternly.

Ciara smirked and bowed her head, placed her right hand against her left shoulder blade and knelt before him. "Yes...my lord." Ciel looked to Sebastian and he too knelt beside Ciara, doing the same as her and said, "Yes my lord."


	2. That Butler, Skilled

**_That Butler, Skilled_**

**Mini - I'm glad, well, here you go and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Kiara97 - Aww I'm glad, haha, just realised your name is the same as what I chose xD haha its a beautiful name :) I'm glad you like the pairing, hope you enjoy this chapter! ( P.S your English was perfect, no need for the apology:) )**

**I hope that loads of people will like this, so please favourite, follow and review to give me advice, compliments...just no flames! I will be combining the anime and manga, so I hope you will like this story :)**

* * *

The next morning was of brilliant sunshine. Sebastian walked in first, followed by Ciara into Ciel's room. Ciara glanced at her new master, who was fast asleep. Ciara opened the curtains as Sebastian placed the tray down on the desk. "Master, its time to wake up." Sebastian spoke calmly. Ciel stirred as Ciara opened the wardrobe door and started pulling out an outfit.

"For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon and mint salad. I can offer toast, scone and pain de champagne. What would you like?" Sebastian asked, Ciara placing the outfit on the end of the double bed. "The scone." Ciel replied sleepily.

Ciel climbed out bed and stood as Sebastian placed tea on his bed stand, then started changing their master. Ciara kept herself busy, as she tidied the bed and made it, straightening the duvet cover. When she was finished, she stood up straight and spoke of the schedule for today, who Sebastian, thankfully, informed her.

"Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, authority on the Roman Empire. This evening Mr. Chalus of the Poseidon company will be visiting."

Ciel turned his head a fraction, the eye patch firmly in place and fully clothed, Sebastian tying the bow around his neck with a blue ribbon. "Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" Ciel asked. Ciara bowed her head slightly in confirmation, "Yes. We heard that he is Italian, so the dishes will be made to appeal him." Ciel nodded in approval and once his shoes were firmly on, he picked up his tea and took a sip.

Sebastian nodded in approval to his new sidekick, giving her his famous smile, while Ciel wasn't looking. Ciara smiled slightly back, liking her new job already. The butlers made their way to the bedroom door, when Ciara heard something being thrown. She grabbed it at the last minute, turning to see it was a dart from Ciel's bed stand, aimed for the back of Sebastian, who was holding the tray. Sebastian turned his head and smiled, "Well thrown master, but maybe the games can be saved for later."

Ciel 'hmmed' in agreement and stood. "Both of you, come with me, I want you two to do something." The butlers stood out of the way and Ciel left first, followed by Sebastian and Ciara. After Sebastian put the tray in the kitchen, they followed their master outside, to see the other three employees, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian with two Japanese people. One female and one male. The other employee, Tanaka, was crouching beside Ciel's big chair, holding a cup of tea.

Ciel took his seat and spoke, "Ciara and Sebastian, I order you to fight these two people, one at a time." The butlers smirked, then Ciara bowed to Sebastian, "You may go first." She said. Sebastian hmmed, "If you insist." He replied and walked a few feet away, the male man standing opposite him. They took their stances, and when Baldroy hit the bong, the man shouted, "The beauties of natures blooming fist! Take this secret technique!" He then started throwing his arms, and ran towards Sebastian, who fixed his glove, then grabbed the man and flung him away.

"Wow! Sebastian was amazing!" Finnian said in awe. "I bet Ciara will be better yes I do!" Mey-Rin spoke. "I'm glad your supporting me." Ciara said from beside the girl with glasses. Mey-Rin giggled and when Sebastian walked up and said, "Good luck Ciara." The reaper chuckled, "Oh, I won't need it." Sebastian smirked and took Ciara's place, as she walked to the space and faced the female, noticing the male whimpering and sobbing.

The female said nothing, simply charging at the reaper, who jumped high and dodged the attack, landing in a crouch. She stayed in her position, hearing the female run up from behind. Ciara smirked and in a flash, lashed out and sent a low kick, sending the woman into the ground. Ciara stood and fixed her white gloves. "Well, I think its time to serve breakfast my lord." She said with a smirk, the others laughing, Ciel with a small smirk and Sebastian looking at her with interest.

* * *

After the two Japanese people were sent away, Ciel took his seat at the dining table. Ciara placed the scone on the table, Sebastian serving another pot of tea. Ciara stood behind his chair, as Sebastian excused himself, when Ciel threw another dart, hitting the back of Finnian's head. He started jumping around, shouting 'ow' repeatedly and ran to his master, clutching his head as he whined, "Why did you do that master? What did I do?"

Ciel took a sip of the tea, set the cup down and replied, "Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." The dining room doors opened, to reveal a annoyed looking Sebastian. "There you three are. Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finnian? Mey-Rin, are the bed sheets clean? Baldroy, dinner?" He was answered by mutters and hesitations. "We have a guest arriving tonight, get to work!" Sebastian exclaimed. The three scattered and ran to their duties.

When Ciel was finished, Ciara gathered the objects off the table and carried them into the kitchen, where she cleaned all the plates. After half an hour, Sebastian walked in, no tailcoat, sleeves rolled up. "The silverware has been polished. The dead flower heads have been cut, leaving no bruised flowers against the Master's favourite white roses, the sheet clean and crisp." Ciara chuckled at him, starting to dry the plates. "You sound so pleased." Ciara remarked. Sebastian chuckled as he gathered the food for this evening.

"Well, I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian replied. Ciara put the plates away and turned to the butler, "Would you like any help?" She asked. Sebastian looked at her and smirked, "I guess. You may peel the carrots and I'll set to work on the meat." Ciara smiled and nodded, taking off her tailcoat and set to work.

After half an hour, the bell for the study rang, both butlers looked up and sighed. "So much to prepare and we are not ready." Sebastian said. "I'll go, you carry on." Ciara offered, slipping on her tailcoat. Sebastian stopped her before she left, picking up his tailcoat, "No, we will both go. You serve me, but we serve our master." Ciara bowed her head, "Of course." She then felt two fingers under her chin, lifting up her head and turning it to Sebastian's, their faces close. "Do not bow your head. You are learning fast, which I am impressed about. You are...extraordinary." Sebastian commented.

They stood still, in that moment when Ciara whispered, "We should see what the master wants." Sebastian smirked let go, letting her leave first and following. When they reached the office, Ciara spoke, "What is wrong my lord?" Ciel glanced up at the demon and reaper, standing side by side. "I'm hungry, I would like something sweet to eat." Ciara glanced at Sebastian, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, he inputted, "You shouldn't eat anything now master, you don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening."

"I don't care about that. Make me something." Ciel said, frustrated. "I'm afraid we couldn't master." Sebastian said. Ciel sighed and stood from his chair and looked out the window, his back to the butlers, "The portrait in the hallway. I want it down." The two flinched, but for different reasons. Sebastian flinched at the request, Ciara flinched as she heard a distant crash. "I will see to it my lord." Ciara spoke. She bowed and knowing Sebastian was glancing at her, she walked out the room. Once she shut the door, she ran downstairs, to the servant quarters.

"What is going on?" Ciara exclaimed once she reached the servant's corridor. She looked at the damage on the dead field, broken objects and burnt food. The three sobbed silently as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She let go and sighed, "I'll take the blame." She said, the three gasping. "Oh, I don't think that will be needed." Sebastian said behind her. She whirled round to find him annoyed. "How exactly did all this happen?" He asked.

"I thought things would go quicker if I used extra strength weed killer on the lawn. But it killed it all!" Finnian sobbed.

"I was trying to reach the tea set for the guest but the cabinet fell!" Mey-Rin screeched.

"I thought I could speed things up if I cooked the meat with a flame thrower." Baldroy said, not meeting the eyes of the butlers.

Sebastian and Ciara sighed, "We have at least two hours left, what should we do?" Ciara said softly. Sebastian first looked at his pocket watch, thought of a plan, which didn't take long. "Here's what we'll do." Sebastian spoke up, then started to explain. "Finnian, go out and buy as many bags of pebbles as you can. Bring them back and place them all on the lawn, make sure to add a pattern." Finnian saluted and ran out the door. "Mey-Rin, go and buy some food - and quick. Baldroy, start cutting off the pieces of burnt food. We can still save this night."

An hour later, Finnian had returned with fifthteen bags of pebbles and placed it all on the lawn, covering every inch of dead grass. Baldroy was finishing cutting the edges of a piece of meat when Ciara looked in, "How's it going?" She asked. Baldroy held up the piece of burnt meat, on bit raw from where he had just cut the edge off, "Is this how Sebastian wants it?" Out of nowhere, Sebastian was behind Ciara and he answered, "Yes, it's perfect."

"Sebastian! I found them!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, running while holding five boxes. She then tripped on her own feet, luckily falling into Sebastian as he saved one box with his foot, the other four piling one on the other on his head. "Honestly Mey-Rin, how many times have I told you not to run?" Mey-Rin jumped back after Sebastian asked that. "I'm sorry Sebastian! I can't see, my glasses are broken!" She exclaimed. Ciara watched, clutching her hands into fists, which Baldroy noticed, "Hey, you okay Ciara?" He asked, holding the meat cleaver over his shoulder with one hand, the other hand he placed on her shoulder.

Ciara smacked it away, "I'm fine. Hurry up now, we have one hour till the guest arrive and we are no were near ready, hurry up with the food, I'm going to get the table ready." She replied, walking out the corridor, wondering why she got so easily frustrated just then.

* * *

When it was six o'clock, Ciara opened the front door and walked down the steps, waiting as the carriage stopped and she opened the door, bowing slightly as s gentleman stepped out. "Oh...oh my!" Mr. Chalus exclaimed, looking out on the lawn. The dead lawn was now covered in white pebbles, lines drawn in from a rake to create patterns. "Truly an elegant garden!" Mr. Chalus commented. "A Japanese tradition." Sebastian simply explained, taking the man's coat.

"Dinner is served." Ciara spoke from the steps. She smiled as Mr. Chalus followed her, walking round back and taking a seat at the long table, which was now placed outside. Finnian, Baldroy and Tanaka hid in the bushes, watching as the butlers saved the night. Ciara held one dish as Sebastian held the other, the reaper placing it in front of Ciel. The head of the Phantomhive tucked in as Mr. Chalus looked down at the dish, "Wha-what is this? Is this raw meat?"

"This is a dish prepared by our chef Baldroy. Its called Gyuu-Tataki-Don." Sebastian said beside the guest. "Mr. Chalus, did you know that this dish has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to labourers. A dish given to a person who has rendered great service...that is Donburi!" Sebastian exclaimed, giving his full to make the dish sound more exciting. Mr. Chalus took a tiny bite then smiled, "My, my! This is amazing!" He then picked up the bowl and started stuffing it into his mouth as fast as he could.

"For drink we have selected Italian wine to go with the dish." Sebastian said, standing in front the table, Mey-Rin beside him with the wine in front of her. When she didn't move on her cue, Sebastian leaned in and whispered to her, making Ciara clench her fists and stiffen, which Ciel noticed and smirked at the realisation, then continued eating. Sebastian stood straight again as Mey-Rin picked up the wine and walked to the guest's glass, but missed it and poured it onto the cloth!

Ciara noticed and acted quickly. Gripping the end of the table cloth, she slid it out, catching all the wine and no knocking anything over that was on it. She folded it quickly and held it close in front of her. When Mr. Chalus finished eating, he finally noticed the cloth was gone, "Whe-Where-" He began to ask but was cut off by Ciel, "I had it removed. There was a slight stain, very embarrassing." Ciara then bowed, "My apologies sir, please continue to enjoy the meal." Luckily, Mr. Chalus laughed it off. When Ciel was done, he stood and spoke, "Lets go to the lounge and play a game until dessert is served. We can discuss business." Mr. Chalus nodded and stood, following the master inside.

* * *

After putting the table cloth in a bowl to soak, Ciara walked began to walk to the lounge when she saw the guest on the phone. "Yes...I have already sold off the factory. I'm going to ask him for money and it will come straight to me, he will never know..." Ciara smirked and continued to the lounge. She knocked on the door and opened it, walking in, bowing down and whispered what she saw into her master's ear. When she was done, she stood straight and beside Sebastian. "Hmm, how lucky for him. Sebastian, Ciara, make sure you serve all Phantomhive hospitality to our guest." The butlers bowed and stood, speaking in unison, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian's eyes glowing pink, and Ciara's new mark glowing purple under the choker.

They walked out the room and calmly down the stairs, where in the shadows, they both stood in front of the doors, the guest's only escape. They watched as he was lying on the staircase, his leg the other way. The other servants were fussing over him but Mr. Chalus ignored them, crawling off the stairs and to the front doors, where he stopped, to sets of black shoes in front of him.

He gasped and crawled into the servant's hall, where the two butlers followed him. "Where are you doing sir? Dessert is yet to be served." Sebastian asked with a smirk. "Anyway, you've lost one leg, so you can only move half of spaces." Ciara added with a smile. They watched as he crawled into a dark room and into a small door. The reaper and demon knelt down and turned on the oven, locking him in. "What a impatient guest we have, couldn't even wait till dessert." Sebastian said, mocking the screaming man.

He stood and looked down at the reaper, "After ten seconds let him out." Sebastian ordered. Ciara nodded and when he left, she began to count...slowly. When the second where up, she turned off the oven and unlocked it, opened the door and watched as the burnt man stumbled out in pain. She smirked and then walked out into the lobby, to see Sebastian staring into space.

"All done." She said. Sebastian clicked his fingers and then looked at her, his crooked smile showing. "Good. Now go and get some rest, tomorrow will be equally busy." Ciara bowed slightly and walked away, Sebastian staring at her form, wondering why he wanted to simply grab her and claim the reaper and his - always.


	3. That Butler, Very Skilled

_**That Butler, Very Skilled**_

**lostfeather1 - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I want to follow the plot, as it was fun to watch and beginning to read, so I hope this story will be well liked :) I'm glad you like Ciara, and I hope you will like this chapter!**

* * *

Ciara walked along the corridor, to stop as Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin was looking down a hole. "That wire is done for." Baldroy moaning, smacking his head in disbelief. "It was those rats again wasn't it?" Mey-Rin asked. "This is just getting ridiculous!" Baldroy exclaimed. "I heard they have been plaguing London but I didn't think they would come out this far." Ciara sighed and spoke, making the three jump, "If you excuse me, I have to bring this tea in."

The crouching three quickly moved and Ciara walked on, then paused to say, "By the way, there is a mouse, right in front of you." She heard tiny patter and a squeak. She chuckled as she continued on while hearing the three scream at each other and running around.

She knocked on the door and Sebastian opened it, giving her his smirk and she walked in, placing the tray of tea down on the table. As she poured the tea, Sebastian took a cup of tea and took them to each person, who were all playing a game of pool.

The commotion could be heard from outside, as one of the business men, who looked stuck up with a moustache, sideburns and glasses spoke, "Its quite noisy out there. It seems you have a mouse problem as well." Another man, who was sitting in an armchair, quite plump and eating a sandwich, "Speaking of which, how long are you planning to let the vermin roam free? All they do is roam free and spread plagues."

"And someone will." A man spoke, lounging on a sofa with his woman companion straddling his lap, the man named Lau. "He is just waiting for the opportune moment." Ciara stood near the doors, with Sebastian beside her as they finished serving the tea. Ciara watched as a woman who was standing against the wall, wearing only red, known famously as Madame Red commented, "Indeed. He prefers to settle them with one blow, do you not, Earl Phantomhive? Will you pass again?"

Madame Red asked. Ciel smirked, lounging in his arm chair and he calmly replied. "I'll pass. I have a policy, not to shoot if I know I will miss."

The man with the glasses looked at Ciel and he replied, "That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" Ciel didn't even move an inch as he replied, "Any time you like. The mice will come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I'm the one holding the key to the storehouse."

Ciara watched as a man who was bent over the pool table, with a scar down his face in a white suit, paused for his shot. He finally took it, hitting a red ball which collided with a pink. The only thing going into the pocket was the white ball. The man stood and growled, making Ciara lower her head slightly, still staring at him, suspicious of the man.

"Anyway," Ciel carried on, "Its time to end this silly game, don't you all think." Ciel finally stood and walked past the man with glasses, paused and asked, "How soon can you secure the payment?" He asked. The gentleman quietly replied, "Tonight." Ciel smirked, then carried on walking.

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later." Ciel said. He sat on the edge of the pool table, then positioned the cue against the white ball. "You passed your last two turns, now think you can pocket them all?" The plump man asked.

"Naturally." Ciel replied.

The plumb man let out a cackle and leaned back, "Well, lets see the skill of this game prodigy fir ourselves!" He exclaimed. Before he took his shot, the man with glasses said with a sneer, "Careful your greed will undo you." Ciel let out a small 'ha', then took his shot. The white ball hit the black and red, sending them both into pockets, ending the game. "Am I undone?" Ciel replied, standing straight, a smirk on his face.

* * *

After the game, the carriages was sent round to the front of the house, sending everyone on their way. Ciara closed the front doors and let out a sigh, grateful to be out of the room. The wafting smell and stench of the smoke was starting to annoy her, making Ciara itch to tear out the cigars and throw open windows. Why the room was in darkness she would never understand.

Ciara then stood straight, and turned round, to see Sebastian staring at her. "We must bring up some more tea for the master, Lau and Madame Red." He said.

Ciara nodded and followed him into the kitchen, were they both prepared the tea. "I must inquire, in the games room, I could smell a hint of sweetness from the tea. Care to explain?" Sebastian asked.

Ciara smirked and replied, "I added a squeeze from a berry. Don't worry, not to much to make it horrible. I knew you would pick up on that, so here, I saved some for you to try." She picked up a tea cup and handed it to the demon. She watched as he took a sip, then smirked his crooked smirk. "That is different, yet refreshing. I think I might take some tips from you." Sebastian replied.

Ciara chuckled and picked up the tray, "Come by my room if you want." She said then looked round, to look back at Sebastian and whisper, "Its always open." She smirked, watching the butler freeze, then smirk, then looked her face up and down, to reply, "Do not tease me. You would not understand what you are getting yourself into."

Ciara looked him up and down, then smirked, "Oh, I think I might." Then walked out the servants hall and to the lounge, followed closely by an amused demon.

They walked into the lounge and as Ciara set the tray down, Sebastian told their lord what the tea was, "Master, your tea. It is a special blend of Earl Grey mixed with some berry juice, to give flavour and sweetness. Prepared specially by your other butler, Ciara." Ciel looked to Ciara, then took a sip. He smiled slightly and nodded, "This is an excellent blend." Ciara bowed to the words, placing her gloved hand over her heart. "I am glad my Lord."

"Smells lovely, tea can be an excellent when made well." Lau commented. Ciara bowed to his words then stood by Ciel's chair. She watched as Sebastian poured the last of the tea, behind him, Madame Red's butler, Grell awing at the demon butler. Ciara narrowed her eyes at the man, something about him putting her off. Sebastian placed the tea down beside Madame Red who spoke to Grell.

"Grell."

He froze, then stood straight, "Err...yes my lady?"

"Learn something from Ciel's butlers, but mostly Sebastian. Just look at him..." She trailed off, and starting rubbing his lower back and downwards, causing the butler to freeze and shiver. "His physique! How about quitting this comfy job and working for me in the city?" She asked, still rubbing.

Ciara froze and couldn't help herself, she clenched her fists in rage. Again, Ciel noticed and motioned his finger at her, telling her to bend down. She obeyed and he whispered in her ear, "If you are feeling something for the demon, do something about it." Ciara looked at him, "Is that an order?" She asked. Ciel smirked, "That is an order Ciara." He said sternly, making the seal on her neck burn.

She stood up straight as Ciel coughed, "Madame Red." He said bluntly. The red woman drew her hand away quickly, looking embarrassed as she replied, "Oh sorry, I couldn't help it.

Lau put down his tea and stood, getting serious. "So do you think that the drug trafficker was one of your guests today?" He asked. Ciel leaned back and Sebastian stood beside Ciara. "Perhaps." Ciel replied. Madame Red leaned forward, "Why do you leave it to Lau? A rat searching out a rat."

Lau walked behind Ciel's chair and placed his hand gently on top of the boy's head. "If he does not order me to search out the rat, then I shall do nothing." Madame Red clenched up, the ran at Ciel, grabbing him out of his chair and holding him close. "Don't you dare touch my nephew!" She shouted. Lau looked relaxed as he leaned against the chair. "You wound me." He replied.

The two started arguing, but luckily Madame Red let her nephew go. Ciel didn't bother with them, as he opened the door and began walking out, looking tired. The butlers looked to their master, "My Lord?" Ciara asked. They followed him as they to walked out the room, passing the other servants who ran around. "Master," Sebastian spoke.

Ciel turned round to see the butlers looking down at him. "For dessert you have a apple and raisin pie. Would you like to eat with your guests?" Sebastian asked. "No. Bring it to my study." Ciel replied then carried on walking. The butlers bowed at the request when Finnian ran past, dressed as a big grey cat. The butlers stayed still as Sebastian ordered Ciara, "Finish it." Ciara nodded and lashed out, jumping over the servants and grabbing to mice tightly, killing them. She then dumped it in the net and looked at her shirt, "Look it this, covered it dirt and whatever else. I'll have to clean it." She said to herself.

Sebastian smirked as he turned and began to walk away. Ciara walked past the silent and amazed servants, following Sebastian to the servants hall. Ciara walked into her room and pulled off her white gloves, placing them on the desk. She then took off her tailcoat, followed the tie and finally the shirt. She left the dirty shirt on the bed and opened the desk draw, picking up a fresh shirt.

As she was about to put it on, Sebastian opened the door. "Ciara? Come on, we have to-" He stopped talking, staring at the woman who had nothing upper level on, apart from a bra. She simply stared back, then smirked, "I thought a butler always knocked." Sebastian swallowed, no words formed, only feeling like his stomach was doing jumps. Ciara remembered the order and smirked wider, walking to the demon and standing close to him. "Your very rude." She whispered.

Sebastian looked down at her then without thinking, grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Do not tease me." He gasped out. Ciara said nothing, only noticing how close they were. Sebastian noticed to and leaned in, his lips above hers. Not caring for the consequences, he placed his lips on hers and filling the kiss up of passion. Ciara moaned and then gasped, as Sebastian kissed her jaw and down her neck. She then felt a soft pinch, then pain on her shoulder. Ciara gasped in pain as Sebastian bit her.

She pushed against him and when he let go, she fell to the ground, feeling a bite. "What did you do to me?" She exclaimed. Sebastian said nothing, walking backwards and then quickly leaving, pushing the trolley away.

* * *

After Ciara looked at the bite in the mirror, bandaged it and re-dressed. She walked out the servants hall and down the corridor, windows from the floor to nearly the ceiling for one side of the wall when Sebastian returned, the trolley still full of the tea set and a whole pie. She groaned inwardly, not wanting to speak to him. He however, grabbed her arm and stopped her. "The master has been kidnapped." He said, getting her attention.

She stared at him, "What?" They then heard a screech and saw Mey-Rin running towards them. "We have a letter! Addressed to the servants of Earl Phantomhive" She screeched, then tripped on her laces and fell on top of Sebastian. Ciara took a step back as at that moment, a shot was fired and went through the glass, missing both butlers and hitting a vase.

Ciara growled and grabbed Mey-Rin, making her get off Sebastian and standing her up. Sebastian helped himself up and opened the letter. He then read aloud, Mey-Rin taking no notice as she was to busy blushing. "If you ever want your master to return safely, bring the goods to Bucks Row at Whitechapel." He gave the letter to Ciara who pocketed it, handed the pie to Mey-Rin and looked Ciara. "Now we know where to get our Master." Ciara nodded at Sebastian's words and they jumped out the destroyed window, leaving the manor to save their master.


	4. That Butler, Most Evil

_**That Butler, Most Evil**_

**lostfeather1 - Haha here you go, another chapter, glad your loving this story, and don't worry, Ciara will ;)**

* * *

Ciara and Sebastian ran along the road, keeping their sights on a distant car, which was driving away from the manor. They both guessed it was the assassin that just tried to take it shot at them. "Ciara, try and get in front of the car." Sebastian shouted. Ciara nodded and jumped high, landing on a tree branch. Jumping from branch to branch, Ciara jumped to the ground and alongside the car.

She jumped on the hood and back flipped off, landing a few feet away and in a crouch. She quickly stood and held her hands out, gripping the bonnet of the car and forcing it to stop, which was balancing on the edge of a cliff.

Sebastian jumped and landed on the hood, then spoke to the man in the car with a cheery voice, "Excuse me, but I'm guessing you somehow have a telephone with you." The nervous man nodded and gave the phone to Sebastian. Ciara kept her grip as the other butler dialled and waited a few seconds, then started talking. "Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family. Might our mast be there?...Hello? Is something wrong sir?" There was a pause, and Ciara swore she heard a distant 'woof' from the phone.

Sebastian spoke again, "Understood sir, we shall be there to collect you straight away. Please be patient for just a little longer." Sebastian then hung up and put the phone on its receiver. "Thank you for letting me you your phone." Sebastian said sweetly. "One more thing, who is your master?"

He was met with nervous silence, which annoyed the demon and reaper.

"Come now," Ciara said cheery, "For both our patience is not that high...and...I might lose my grip..." Ciara trailed off as she slowly let go, when the man spoke. "The Ferro family's Azzurro Vanel! Their hideout is in the northern part of east end!"

Sebastian smirked and jumped off, landing slightly behind Ciara. "I see. Thank you. Ciara..." He gave his order in a hint. Ciara smirked and said, "Have a nice trip." Then let go. The car fell off the cliff, the man screaming all the way down until it crashed and exploded. The two didn't flinch as the explosion happened. Sebastian took out his pocket watch and looked at it.

"We must hurry if we-" He was cut off as Ciara jumped on a tree, remaining silent as she jump two the next. Sebastian sighed and finished his sentence to himself, "Want to be back before dinner." Snapping his pocket watch shut and putting it away, he quickly followed Ciara and when he caught up with her, he stopped her on the trail.

"What do you want now?" Ciara shouted.

"If you are angry, tell me why. We can't act like this in front of our master when this is over." Sebastian spoke calmly.

Ciara smacked his hand away, "I'm angry...no...furious, because you bit me! Why? To harm me?"

Sebastian stared at her as he explained it all. "There is fact about demons that if anyone, like the servants, or our Lord would know, would laugh at it. Demons can love, but only to one person, that would be their soulmate for all eternity. However, to make sure no other demon would touch the soulmate, that demon would bite them." He paused, still staring at the reaper as he continued, "However, if that bite reacts with the being, it shows that demon they are not soulmates and kills the being. If the bite simply heals and leaves a scar, that being loves the demon, and vice versa, forever being soulmates."

Ciara stared at the demon, as he placed his hand gently on her cheek. "I won't deny it anymore. I have been feelings for you, and if you aren't the one, then I will feel guilt if you die." Sebastian spoke. Ciara touched his hand and smiled slightly, replying softly, "Want to a fact?" Sebastian nodded, "I've been having feelings for you to." Sebastian smirked and Ciara let his hand go, and Sebastian dropped it.

Ciara passed him and said, "C'mon, lets save our master. He gave us an order." Sebastian smirked and nodded, then both took off running at inhuman speed.

* * *

Once they reached the manor, they walked to the front door and Sebastian looked to his reaper, "Have your scythe?" He asked. Ciara nodded and gripped the handle, making the scythe turn visible. She let go and it went invisible again.

Sebastian gripped the door handle and opened it walking in and past panicking men. Ciara followed him and when they stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Sebastian spoke loudly, "What a lovely manor! Don't you agree Ciara?" Ciara smirked and replied, "Oh yes, so much detail in the design." The man gasped and turned round, one shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

The butlers turned round and smirked, Sebastian replying, "We are simply one hell of butlers." Another man grunted and asked, "Who are you? What business are you here for? What family are you from?"

Ciara chuckled and answered, "Oh we are terribly sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. We work for the Phantomhive manor." The men flinched and without saying anything else, launched at the pair. Ciara went for the man nearest to her, winding him and then kicking high at his chest, knocking him down. One grabbed her from behind as a man came forward. Jumping, she kicked into the man's face and hunched down, knocking the man holding her over. Kneeling on his chest, she punched the man in the face and stood.

Ciara straightened her skirt and looked at Sebastian, seeing him looking at him pocket watch. "Half past five. We better hurry, dinner is soon." They walked up the stairs and opened the doors, seeing men in the ballroom around the edge, all holding guns. "Use your scythe." Sebastian said and then they jumped away, just as the men started firing.

Standing against the wall, Ciara grabbed the handle and pulled it out of its sheathe, making it become visible. She ran out and jumped high, swinging her scythe and cutting the guns in half. She landed on the balcony and lashed her right foot out, kicking four men at once and knocking them out. Shots were fired near her and Ciara did a backflip, landing on the floor. She saw Sebastian jumping and throwing eating knifes at the men who were firing at her, hitting the men all in the chest and killing them.

Jumping onto the balcony, Ciara swung her knife and sliced the men in half. Sebastian jumped and hung upside down on the chandelier, throwing forks at the last five men, the forks stabbing them in the head. Ciara jumped to the floor and sheathed her scythe, Sebastian landing beside her, he looked at his pocket watch and sighed, "We are cutting this fine. Its twenty to six."

Walking to the other set of double doors they opened it to see a small empty hall, with no other doors apart from the one at the end of the hall. They walked to the door and opened it, "Pardon our intrusion," Sebastian said. The two walked in and stood opposite the man who Ciara had suspicions about. They bowed before the man with the scar and a gun as Ciara said, "We have come to retrieve our butler." They stood and the man stuttered, "B...butler?" He exclaimed.

The man then smirked and chuckled, "What are you two really? You just can't be butlers."

The demon and reaper smirked at the same time, answering back in unison, "We are merely butlers."

The man walked towards Ciel, "In that case, I surrender." He grabbed Ciel by his hair and forced him up, holding the gun to his head, "But I suggest you leave the goods behind." The butlers looked at their master, then at each other. Then slowly, they reached into their pockets and before pulling out the packages, shots were fired, hitting them both as their blood spilled and they fell to the floor.

Ciara laid still, not moving as she heard distant talking, not bothering to listen until her master finally spoke loudly, "Hey! Play times over! I don't think the floor is that comfortable, now get up!"

She opened her eyes and the shooters around gasped. She stood up just after Sebastian. They held out one closed hand each and Sebastian spoke, "Sorry my lord. Now, you all seemed to have lost your bullets, have them back, we insist." Sebastian and Ciara stood back to back and threw the bullets hard, hitting all the men in the chest at once.

As they fell to the ground, Sebastian looked at his coats tails and Ciara took off the broken heels. "These will all need fixing." Sebastian commented, sighing. Ciel grunted and replied, "That is because both of you were acting around like fools."

The butlers smirked as the man shouted, "Don't move or he dies!" Ciel ignored him and ordered, "I order the both of you, rescue me!" The man roared in anger and fired the gun, but Ciara moved and grabbed the bullet and smiled, "Now, we don't want to lose that." She dropped it into the man's pocket and as Sebastian picked up Ciel and put him on the chair, breaking the chains.

Ciara smirked and grabbed the man's left arm, and snapped the arm the wrong way. She let go as the man screamed. "Wha-what are you two?" He cried. Sebastian smirked and bit off his glove, revealing his seal. Ciara turned round and took the choker off, revealing hers. "We are partners. Side by side as we protect our Lord, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciara said.

"We are bounded with a contract. Till the contract is fulfilled, His soul belongs to us." Sebastian finished. His eyes glowing pink and the man screaming.

* * *

When the three had arrived home, Sebastian was carrying Ciel as the sun was setting. "Sebastian! Ciara! Master!" Finnian shouted, the three servants running up to them. "Aw! Master! You look so cute being carried like that!" Finnian exclaimed.

Ciel growled and ordered Sebastian, "Let me down now!" Sebastian obeyed and gently put him on the ground. "Where were you? We had to eat that pie!" Baldroy commented to Sebastian, who simply smirked but didn't answer. Ciara chuckled and watched as Ciel started walking towards the manor. Ciara and Sebastian then crouched on one knee, covered their hearts with one hand and bowed their heads slightly.

"Master," Ciara called out. Ciel turned round and looked down at his butlers, "We are sorry my lord, for we did not live fully to the Phantomhive butlers. As...dinner is not ready." Sebastian said.

Ciel smirked and watched as they stood, heads still bowed. "No worries, for I'm not hungry, I will simply retire for the day." The butlers lifted their heads and nodded in confirmation. Following their master, they prepared him for bed.

When they were done, they shut the door and walked into the servants hall. "How is the bite?" Sebastian asked. Ciara shrugged and took off her destroyed tailcoat, then her shirt and looked at the bite. It was no longer red and painful, nor stinging. It had healed quickly and left a scar, the outlines of Sebastian's teeth forever on her skin, that she didn't mind.

Sebastian touched the bite and smirked, "Its healed." He whispered. Ciara smirked and inched her face close to his, "I'm glad. I know for sure these feelings are true." Sebastian leaned forward as Ciara spoke again, "I'm going to sleep." She back away with a smile and went into her room. Shutting her door, Sebastian watched with a smirk and growled, "She really shouldn't test me." He said to himself, then continued down the hall.


	5. That Butler, Omnipotent

**_That Butler, Omnipotent_**

**VanessaVioletRiddleMafloy - Aww thank you, I do plan on writing more into this, I am enjoying it :) I would like to follow the manga, but at the moment I'm following the manga and anime**

**Vampire Siren - Aww glad you think so:3**

* * *

As Ciel took his seat at the dining table for breakfast, Ciara moved her head slightly as she heard a faint scream. Sighing softly to herself, she placed the food before her master and stood beside Sebastian. The other servants were a few feet behind Ciel's chair, when the screaming grew louder and Grell crashed through the doors, sitting on top of the tray.

Ciara tilted her head, managing how he had sat on top of it and it was hurtling at full speed. Mey-Rin and Baldroy quickly moved out of the way, just as Grell crashed in Finnian, spilling hot boiling tea on his shirt.

Finnian fell to floor, glanced at his shirt, and started crying out. "Aah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Grell groaned in pain then looked at the dancing in pain boy. "I...I'm so, so sorry!" He grabbed the napkin, also grabbing the tablecloth and pulling nearly all the food off.

Ciara quickly moved, stacking all the food on plates on top of each other, so that nothing split and stained. Grell gasped in awe at the un-amused butler, and started crying out.

Ciel groaned and Baldroy whispered to him, "Master, why did you pick this useless idiot?"

Ciel glanced at the so called chef, "Your one to talk." Ciel sighed and explained, "Madame Red insisted I take on Grell so that Sebastian and Ciara could train him." From behind him, Tanka sat with his tea and made his, 'ho...ho...ho' laugh.

The three servants stared Grell down, who bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry for ruining breakfast, and causing all this trouble." He then lashed out, grabbed a knife as Ciara was setting the food down. "That's it! I shall kill myself!" Grell shouted, pointing the knife near his throat. Ciara didn't flinch, watching in amusement as the three gasped and tried to calm him down, till Sebastian stepped in.

"Excuse me," Sebastian spoke sweetly, "There is no need for that." Grell opened his eyes, lowered the knife and turned to Sebastian, Ciara behind him. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It'd take hours to clean up all the blood." Grell made a overjoyed face as Sebastian clicked his fingers and turned to Ciara, "If you could take the knife from Grell."

Ciara smirked and nodded, brushing past Sebastian, who tried to hide the heated touch, only revealing it in his crooked smirk. Ciara bent down next to Grell and smiled, "May I have the knife?" Grell looked at her and nodded meekly, slowly handing her the sharp object.

Once in hand, Ciara stood straight and noticing the three whispering. As she set the knife down, Sebastian walked to the tea pot and picked it up. "Now what I would like to know, is how you made this so week. Ciara, show him your way." Nodding, she took the pot. She set it on the table and spoke, "Pay attention. Instead of always serving the master Earl Grey, simply add a tea spoon amount of ground up berries for the people being served, then one extra."

She poured water into the pot, stirred it, then poured some in Ciel's cup, while straining it. "There is no need for milk. But if the person wants a spoonful of sugar, only one will do." Ciel nodded at the mention and Ciara did just that. Ciel then stirred, took a sip and smirked.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, "Master, it is time to head out. The carriage is already round front." Ciel finished the and nodded, standing and walking out. Sebastian turned to the three, "You three, I want this place clean and tidy for when we return. Tanaka, you...keep drinking your tea. Grell, you...sit there." Sebastian looked to Ciara and nodded, both walking out and heading to town.

* * *

Stopping the carriage, Ciara was helped off the front by Sebastian then opened the door for Ciel. Sebastian shut the door and as they walked towards the cane shop, Ciara faintly heard the paper boy shouting out, "Mysterious prostitute murdered!"

Walking into the shop, the bell ran out and the shopkeeper came out the back room. "Ahh, hello there boy. Did you come here for your father?"

Ciel stiffened and remained silent, so Sebastian spoke, "We are here for this order." Sebastian handed the piece of paper over and the man read it. "Ahh! I was wondering why this cane was so short!" He turned round and opened a draw, taking the cane out and placing it on the table. "I thought it was-" The man was cut off, as Sebastian aimed the cane very, very close to the stunned man.

"Straight as an arrow, your work is very good." Sebastian commented with a smirk. The man simply stuttered and started to sweat. Ciara dropped a bag of coins to the desk and smiled, "Keep the change." She said sweetly, then followed her master and butler.

Climbing on the carriage and sitting beside Sebastian, the horses were whipped lightly with the reins and they set off. They were silent for five minutes, when Sebastian spoke, "Your very quiet." Ciara smirked, "I'm thinking of how someone like Grell could get the position as butler." Sebastian chuckled, then whispered, "Maybe we can have our own little moment some time."

Ciara turned to him smirked, "I like the sound of that." Sebastian stared at her and snapped the reins, the horses going a bit quicker and turning his head to the road.

Within another five minutes, they had reached the manor and pulled up outside the front. After opening the door to Ciel out, they walked to the front door, Ciara opening it and hearing their master gasp. "My Mansion!" He exclaimed.

Ciara shut the front door and looked round, staring at all of the bight and pastel colours. Shapes of stars, hearts, bunnies and flowers. Banners and ribbons and sparkly decorations all in the hall. "What the hell has happened here?" Sebastian asked out loud in annoyance.

Ciara then saw a door slam open and the three servants running out, Baldroy running to Sebastian and grabbing his coats collar. Mey-Rin and Finnian collapsed in front of Ciara crying and clutching the end of her coat. The butlers and Ciel noticed that Finnian was wearing bunny ears and paws for gloves and Baldroy had a blue bib on a blue bonnet. Mey-Rin was the only one not touched.

"What the hell has happened?" Sebastian growled out. "She's crazy! Crazy!" Baldroy exclaimed. Ciel stared at them as he asked, "Who? Who is crazy?" No one answered him, but the two by Ciara's feet silenced and stood, as they all heard a choking sound.

Opening the door to the saloon, they all walked in to see Grell wearing a yellow bow-tie and bonnet, but hanging from a noose attached to the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Ciel asked in frustration. "At the moment, I am trying to end my life master Ciel." Grell replied in a croaky, choked up voice. Ciel sighed and ordered his butlers, "Take him down Sebastian and Ciara."

In unison, they replied, "Yes sir." Sebastian walked and stood underneath Grell, just as Ciara picked up a poker from the fireplace, leapt, and sliced the rope clean away. Ciara landed quietly and gracefully on the floor just as Sebastian caught him. Ciara put the poker away when a young lady ran out and hugged Ciel tightly.

"Ciel, I have missed you! Aw! Your so cute! I could just eat you all up!" The young lady exclaimed loudly. "Elizabeth! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded.

Elizabeth let Ciel go and replied, "Oh! How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzie!" She hugged Ciel tightly again, but let go as Sebastian spoke to her calmly. "Lady Elizabeth."

As she turned round, Ciel turned away, looking tired and annoyed. "Oh, hello Sebastian." Elizabeth replied, then noticed Ciara. "Hello! Who are you?" Elizabeth asked. Ciara stepped forward, bowed and introduced herself. "I am Ciara Freestone. I am also a butler, who master Ciel was kind enough to employ me."

Elizabeth bowed to her then turned her attention to Grell, who was easily being held by the demon. "Aw, you took him down." Elizabeth noted, with a pout.

"Yes, he was taking away the beauty of the room." Sebastian replied smoothly.

"But I made a lovely decoration out of him." Elizabeth explained.

The butlers were confused. "Decoration?" Ciara asked. Elizabeth faced the saloon and spoke, "I made the saloon look so beautiful. Only beautiful things can be placed in the Phantomhive manor!" Ciel looked around grimly and commented, "Er...my mansion."

Elizabeth ignored him as she faced the butlers, "Luckily enough I have a present each for the both of you!" The demon and reaper didn't get a chance to say anything, as Elizabeth placed a bright pink and decorated bonnet on Sebastian, and brown cat ears on Ciara. Elizabeth stepped away as she admired her work.

The three servants cracked up in laughter silently as Elizabeth explained. "I thought pink would suit you as your always wearing black Sebastian. The ears work very well with your hair colour Ciara."

The three shut up quickly and stood straight after receiving a death glare from Sebastian, he complimented Elizabeth's work. "Thank you for putting the effort just for me." Ciara smirked as she added, "I guess cat ears do suit me." She caught Sebastian's smirk and stare and he agreed with her.

"Lizzie was are you doing here?" Ciel finally asked, starting to get annoyed. "I snuck away silly because I wanted to see you. I thought that tonight we could have a ball, where we would wear the most beautiful outfits and I would dance with you Ciel, its my dream." Elizabeth replied.

Ciara stood beside Sebastian as Grell finally snapped out of it and asked, "Who is this girl?" Sebastian explained, "She is the daughter of the marquis of Scotney. She is the young masters betrothed of seven years now." The three servants seemed surprised as they repeated Sebastian's words. However, Sebastian remained unfazed as he continued, "Nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works."

Elizabeth then ran up to Grell and grabbed the end of the rope still around his neck, "You come with me. I want to make you even prettier than you already are." She then dragged him away, not hearing her fiancé and he shouted after her, "There will be no ball!"

* * *

After Baldroy was dressed in a blue dress, blue hat and blonde wig, Grell in a white gown, Finnian in a maid outfit with black cat ears and Tanaka in a purple kimono with black hair. Ciara was finally dressed when she stepped out, thanks to the help of Mey-Rin. "Oh Ciara, you look like your of the highest noble family!" Elizabeth complimented her.

Ciara's hair was left alone, which she was thankful of. The choker in place, but the outfit was what was different. The skirt went up to her knees, made of purple silky fabric and black ruffles to add the illusion of layers. There was a dark fabric continuing on down the back, reaching nearly the floor. The top half was of a corset, made of the purple fabric and the sleeves were black, clinging to the arms until they reached her wrists. The shoes were black heels from her work outfit.

"Hand over the choker, it doesn't go." Elizabeth said, hand held out. Ciara back away, "I can't, its there for a reason." Elizabeth waved her hand away and tried to grab it, when Ciel's voice spoke loudly, "Elizabeth, leave her alone."

Everyone looked up, and saw Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian was wearing his usual butler outfit and was holding Ciel's cane. Ciel was slightly in front of him, wearing blue evening outfit that his fiancé bought him. Elizabeth squealed and as Ciel finished walking down the stairs, Elizabeth grabbed him and whirled him round.

Ciara smirked as Grell came beside her. She narrowed her eyes but saw Sebastian staring at her. She stood beside him as he whispered, "Purple is now my favourite colour." Ciara smirked and glanced at him, "Maybe I'll let you take it off." Sebastian bowed his head slightly, but Ciara caught the smirk.

As Elizabeth finished whirling Ciel around, she noticed his family ring on his finger. "Ciel, where is the ring I bought you?" She asked him angrily.

Ciel stared at his ring, "This ring is just fine to-" He was cut off, as Elizabeth grabbed it off his thumb and laughed as she won. "I have it! I have it!" She sang, but stopped to look at Ciel who spoke.

"Elizabeth. Give back the ring. Now!" The room fell into silence, and Elizabeth was close to tears. "But...why are you so angry at me?" She was quiet, then screeched, "Why are you so angry? I hate this ring! Take it!" She threw the ring to the floor, causing it to not only scratch, but also break.

Ciel gasped then looked at her in anger. He then ran and he threw his hand up. Elizabeth flinched and as Ciel was about to slap her-

-Sebastian caught him and handed him is cane. "Your cane my lord, we went to so much trouble to have it prepared." Ciara walked in front of Elisabeth and spoke, "Pardon master Ciel, but that ring was of great importance. It was a family heirloom."

Elizabeth looked up and gasped, "Ci...Ciel...I'm so-" She was cut off as Ciel threw the ring out the window. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. I am head of the Phantomhives and always will be. I don't need a ring to confirm it. He walked to Elizabeth and wiped her tears. "Now, I can't dance with someone who is crying." Sebastian started playing a violin and Ciel held his hand out, which Elizabeth happily accepted.

Grell clapped his hands, "I will sing in time with Sebastian!" He ran to the bottom of the stairs, closed his eyes, and sang in a beautiful song. "Hang on, he can sing?" Baldroy exclaimed.

Ciara didn't take a lot of notice, only watching as Sebastian played the violin to perfection. She was snapped out when Baldroy offered his hand, which Ciara accepted. They danced slightly away from the nobles, but had a good time anyway. Ciara heard the music stop and saw the violin down and walking straight to them.

Sebastian bowed to Baldroy and asked, "May I?" Baldroy smirked and nodded, letting the reaper go and stepping away. Sebastian took his place and Ciara smirked, asking, "Where we getting jealous?"

"There is one thing you should know. You are mine. Forever. You are my partner, who will help stop anyone who gets in the way of the soul I must devour. But you are also my mate, the one I have feelings for and always shall. No one can break that, so yes, I was jealous, as I only want to dance with you."

Ciara smiled at his mini speech, simply saying, "You are so taking this outfit off."

* * *

Later on, Grell went home in a carriage with a sleeping and happy Elisabeth. The four servants retired to bed and Sebastian saw to Ciel. Ciara went into her room and slipped her shoes off, and was about to get undressed when Sebastian walked in.

"Help me with the corset." Ciara said, turning round. Sebastian untied the corset strings and watched and Ciara slipped out the dress. "Thank you." She said. She face Sebastian and kissed him on the lips, "Soon. Soon, you can have all of me."

Sebastian smirked, looked at his mate and walked out her room. He shut the door and after a pause of fighting the urge, he walked down the darkness of the corridor.


End file.
